What dreams reveal
by Ipso Facto
Summary: Just something to tell you that I'm alive... stories to be updated, soon...


What dreams reveal 

It was the most amazing sight. The sound of distant conversation ringing in his ears, farther away... and yet so close. Dozens of wizards all around... families and friends, all together for the same reason, in search of the same passion.  
Quidditch.  
Harry had found no words till that moment to thank Lazarus for the invitation. A week away from everything, living life as he had always intended to... plus watching the game he loved, the one thing linking him to his father beyond any phisical measures. "Tomorrow", he kept repeating in his own mind, "tomorrow.  
The bright-lit night brought peace to his soul. Stretched on the grass, the Slytherin observed the constelations far away, absorbing the forest air as if every breath was his last. One hand as a pillow, the other recklessly over his chest, Harry felt as if a shell protected him from the outside. Sounds... and colors... and meanings, everything was so deply scattered between his senses, that he didn't know where to pay attention first.  
That, of course, until that violin came along.  
Uncertainty and hope... feelings rolled into melody. Someone nearby was playing an invigorating tune... the boy stood, motionless, waiting for the next notes, the perfect compass of improvisation filling the air. It wasn't just him: Harry noticed that several voices went silent, listening to the same thing... thinking along the same lines... what was life, but an opportunity to hear such proficiency? What mattered above that task?  
And then it struck him.  
He pressed his hands against the soft grass, lifting his torso. Montague would be probably waiting for him now, but... a little girl with curly hair smiled at him in the distance, while moving in circles over the same spot. She was right... he needed to find that enchanter. If for a second, it would be worth it.  
Harry moved around the trees, absorbing the echoes and finding his way around darkness. The all-so-present magnificence about the forest, that he admired a few minutes ago, seemed to fade as he realized how dim the environment became. It was like sneaking around an empty cavern, the sounds replacing the light at the end of the tunnel, the accords of salvation just out of grasp.  
Soon, from an elevation, Harry found his goal a few yards away. The enchanter sought to win the crowd, apparently, not only by the ears... so alone and hidden, so immaculately untouched by applauses or cherring crowds, she devoted herself to make the world a better place from absolute invisibility. Until the moon, finding a breach through the persistent leaves and tress guarding their "druid", became a spotlight. And Harry found his heart racing, his legs disobeying his command.  
"Cho?  
The song ended soflty. The enchantment lasted much longer. Applauses came from afar. He didn't care. Neither did she.  
As if sensing his own heartbeat, Cho knew she wasn't alone. Turning around, she quietly gazed at the darkness, exactly at Harry's hideout.  
"Who's there?  
Due to the silence, she continued to observe her surroundings. It wasn't fear or indignation that he saw in her eyes... Time shifted and passed, and yet there she stood. Fearless. He would've expected anything, but the words that came from her mouth a second later, melted in a dignified, proud smile, while she stared at her feet.  
"Silence is a sign of respect... so I thank you. Maybe someday... someday we'll look into each other's eyes, and you won't need any masks.  
And as silently as she had gotten there, she left, walking in the sound of her own footsteps.

WRITER'S NOTE: these events are to take place in BOOK IV, as you must've guessed. My favorite book , my favorite piece so far. Since ideas can't go to waste, I decided to leave this here for appreciation. It'll probably come into my tales eventually, and nothing's better than your reviews to tell me how am I doing so far. Relates directly to "Non ti scordar di me", but that's something you'll understand later. Till, then, be safe.  
Ipso Facto


End file.
